Beauty and the Beast
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Jason Gideon saves a woman from her bad former boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty & The Beast

I'm a Werewolf fan. In this Fantasy/Romance story, this is the 1930 & 1940's version of The Wolfman with Lon Cheney Jr. in it. In Criminal Minds, in the dark of night, former BAU FBI Agent Jason Gideon gets bitten by a wolf on his way up to his cabin, hiding up there in Maine & he finds a 30 year old blind lady named, Padme' Johnson, who also has a heart condition & she ends up living with him. She has nowhere else to go. She gets hurt by her former boyfriend & a wolf kills him to protect her for what's his. Jason Gideon falls in love with her in the process while he helps her around. Jason Gideon is played by Mandy Patinkin in Criminal Minds.

Chapter 1: Prologue. After the sun had sunset over the horizon & it was a full moon that night. At around 9:30 in the evening, a former FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit Special Agent Jason Gideon was on his way, driving his SUV car north on I-95 to get up to his cabin in a secluded quiet area into the woods in Maine. He'd packed everything of what he needed & he also packed his First Aid Kit just in case anything happened. He'd lost his girlfriend, Sarah, who was murdered by a serial killer named Frank, Jason's evil old enemy. He's going through sorrow & grief over Sarah. Poor guy, of what he'd went through. Seriously, really. But, sooner or later, he would find 'the right' someone to fall in love with, support & who to comfort to.

Jason got off the exit from the highway & as he drove onto Route 1 really fast a long the woods area with no police out on patrol at the moment. Good thing he had his headlights on to watch the road. He looked like he's in a big hurry. When he turned to that sharp curve, he spotted a wolf in the middle of the road like it's waiting for something or someone. Jason almost ran the wolf over, he nearly lost his control of the steering wheel & he nearly drove his car off the road. He swerved his car all over the road until he hit it into a ditch where the mountains of rocks were at a long the side of the road. That the radiator was over heated, the whole passenger side of his car was all scratched & banged up, the windows were broken into little pieces & it's now beyond repair.

Jason panted, like he had been doing a workout exercising, but this was totally different. He banged his hands against the steering wheel in anger, like he's having a fight with someone. "Shit! God damn it!" Jason cursed himself loudly, angrily. When he turned his head slowly to his left to look at the road from his driver's seat, the wolf was still sitting there in the middle of the road, watching him closely. There's nobody driving on the road at that time of night. He sighed defeatedly. 'Why the hell is that wolf sitting there in the middle of the damn road & what the hell is he looking at me for?' Jason thought out loud to himself as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. So, he turned to look ahead of him towards the trees and woods & he's thinking of what to do in his next move.

He turned his head slowly once again & the wolf was now nowhere to be found. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 'Hmm, that's weird. It was there a minute ago. Where did it go to now I wonder?' Jason wondered to himself as he shrugged his shoulders. & as soon as he got his tools, his rags to wipe the dirt out & his flash light from the back seat, he got out of his car cautiously to watch where he's stepping in or on & he walked around to the front to open the hood, although, it was too hot to open, the smoke steam was coming out of the hood, but Jason was very careful to open it without getting burnrd on his hands.

While he's trying to fix his radiator, Jason heard a low growl right near by loud & clear. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he's doing & he looked around from left, right, behind & ahead of him to where that growl came from with his bright little flash light. 'What the hell is going on here? I guess I must be hearing things.' Jason said to himself out loud when he shrugged & he went back to work on the car radiator. After he fixed it, he closed the hood tight & he looked up & the growl was loud & clear. Jason pointed his flashlight at the wolf, who was now on top of his car. It was snarling & its fangs were razor sharp, showing him how ferocious it could be. Jason was rooted to the spot, frozen shocked with horror & he didn't know what to do. It was like there was a whole big chunk of ice clinging to his feet that he can't move.

The next thing he knew was that the wolf leaped forward towards him from the top of his car. Jason lifted his arms to his head, so he could defend himself from the impact. The wolf came down on him & it sank its sharp fangs into Jason's left wrist. He fell to the ground & he winced at the pain sensation in his veins. "AH! Get the hell off of me you wolf!" Jason yelled while he struggled to get it off of him. After the wolf was done biting him long enough, it ran off into the woods. Jason looked up towards the woods where the wolf ran off to, he was in excruciating pain, feeling the burning sensation streaming through him. Something was happening to him & he could feel it flowing through his system.

Jason stood up slowly & cautiously as he walked to his car. When he opened the back seat door, he found the First Aid kit there in between the passenger & the other seat. He grabbed it out of there, he closed the door & he got the door opened into his driver side. While he sat there, Jason was panting heavily in pain. He took the rolling cast out of there to wrap it around his wrist where his blood was coming from. After he wrapped it all up, he tried to get his car to start up again. Once he tried, it didn't work. The second time, it felt like it crapped out on him, but the third time, he got it to work finally. Jason got his SUV started again & he drove off about 6 miles to get to his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

7 Months ever since he's been bitten, it's about to dusk & become a full moon later on, in his cabin, Jason sat at his desk, doing some more research on wolves, wondering why that wolf from 7 months earlier would want to need & bite him for whatever reason for. Perhaps to become to join 1 of the wolf pack or something, who the hell knows. He'd changed into a werewolf every month to feed or to save someone at night, but 1 day, something or someone has had him being drawn to a woman that he saw in a small town, outside of a pharmacy store, sitting on a bench earlier in the partly cloudy afternoon. Jason knew that she'd looked scared for some reason, sadness or something, or what it was, but when he walked closer to her, he realized that she's blind as a bat.

He wondered why & what had happened to her either recently, or whatever happened from her past. He didn't know what it was, but when he's hoping to meet her someday & he would get to know her better, but then, he felt there's something wrong with her. It was her heart. He felt her heart beat in a normal rate, but it was a little odd about it. He wondered about it though after he got back to his cabin. He would want to know what her name was & getting to know her & the details from her of what did happened to her that caused her to go blind. "She looks so sad & scared when I saw her earlier, although, I want to make her happy, I want to make her be loved & smile again. I want to always be with her. Not to have her go with that asshole of a boyfriend, who treats her like shit." Jason thought to himself out loud. Either his wolf, or himself had said those words. Maybe. He knew he needed a mate. He stood up to go call his home visit doctor, Charlie Sunjo to come over for his check up for every month. After he made the call to him, he walked into his bedroom to open the big windows & screens wide & to get ready for his transformation, Jason removed all his clothes to change only into his torn shorts that he wore during those 7 months in his wolf form & he looked out of the window & there's the full moon, so bright, hiding from the clouds. Jason then felt the pain flowing through his whole body & soul. He's turning into a werewolf.

After he turned into the beast a few moments later, he sniffed the air of the inside of his cabin & he stood on his 2 hind legs just like anybody with his head pulled back with a loud howl. He looks just like the Wolfman in the 1930's movie. After he howled, he heard the car door opening & shut Charlie's car doors, the doctors walked up onto the porch & Jason heard him slowly & cautiously opened & closed the door by Charlie. He growled loud enough to warn him to stay away, so he wouldn't get hurt by him and that was if he made any sudden moves. Charlie knew that it was him in his wolf form. He was aware of that of his transformation. He knew it's Jason's wolf form's territory. Never to come near it. It was like come near the wolf man at your own risk. Just like come on into his territory at your own risk. Or else, be killed by the werewolf himself.

Charlie looked at the werewolf in a slight shock by the way he looked at him without him having a heart attack, but he was used to him in wolf form on a full moon in some way every month. Jason looked at him with his amber eyes & he growled loudly to warn him to not come any more near him. Jason needed to go outside to go get some fresh cool night air. So, Charlie thought that Jason was going to lunge at him at first or something of it, but instead, he went for the front door. Charlie then quickly opened the door as far as it could go when he moved out of the way. Jason bolted right out of the door for some fresh air, smelling a scent of someone, or something to eat even.

As soon as Jason bolted out of the cabin to go outside in between warm & chilly night air, sniffing for anything near by. He then suddenly heard a lady screaming at the top of her lungs near by, becoming louder and louder with all of her might when she's coming closer. Charlie heard it as well, but where was it coming from in which direction? So Doctor Sunjo stayed put just right where he was at. Gideon sensed her distress. He felt the urge to protect her from who or whatever it was coming after her to hurt her at all costs. Even trying to kill her. Jason ran off to hide when he climbed high up into the trees & staying there out of sight for a few moments, or so. Charlie stayed inside with all of the lights turned off in the cabin to make it look like that he was sound asleep, or with him not even home for the time being.

From within the trees, Jason then saw a young woman, running to hide & she was crying as she's running towards the cabin. Gideon sensed that someone was coming after her, trying to hurt her, or even kill her. When she came clear into sight for his wolf amber eyes to see, he saw a good look at her face, even though it was dark outside & during a full moon was shining onto her. It was the lady that he saw at the pharmacy earlier that day, whose blind from the last time he saw her, whose wearing a knee level green & blue dress & she needed to get help & fast, before this guy hurts her even further or worse. The lady had some bruises on her face & arms & she was breathing heavily & whimpering with her tears streaming down her face as she limply ran into the woods to hide behind the trees. She had no idea where she was going, but she was running from danger, meaning her boyfriend. As soon as she hide herself enough behind a large tree, she's trying to quiet herself down & she covered her mouth with her hand when she heard her soon to be former boyfriend, Ray's running shoes, coming closer loud & clear.

Jason heard another running footsteps & he heard a man was coming after her. 'So, that's the guy who is hurting her.' He though. Jason knew he had to do something and fast. "Come over here you little fucking bitch! Where the hell are you good for nothing bitch?! Huh?! " The man, Ray Combs shouted as he went to go find her. Padme was trying to stay quiet when suddenly, the footsteps stopped at first. She thought that the coast was clear. Padme tried to move as fast as she could when she screamed as Ray grabbed her by her upper arms that were causing a hand mark bruise there. "So,  
there you are you little bitch!" He hissed at her.

Just then, both Padme and Ray heard a what it sounded like a murderous growl, telling him to 'let go of her or you will be my dinner tonight' growl.. Ray turned to glance at her. "Okay, you good for nothing slut. It's time to go home." He was going to hurt her again and Jason's wolf couldn't take the words that came out of his mouth anymore.

Padme fought him back like a bat out of hell with her arms and legs flailing to get him to let go of her, but there was no use for it. Suddenly, she was startled as she was roughly pushed to the ground when Ray was severely pushed and pulled by a wolf with his sharp teeth. Padme quickly scrambled towards the front steps of the cabin. She didn't know where she was going, it's safest place for now. Ray screamed bloody murder to get her attention to have her save him. Fucking ass hole Padme thought. "You go to hell, Ray." She mumbled. Then, the cold air started to come in. Padme started shivering and she cried softly with her tears flowing down her cheeks from what had happened. Then, his screaming went into silence. Meaning that her ex-boyfriend was dead. Dinner time for the werewolf. The wolf had shred him to pieces. From skin to bones. Padme shivered not only from the cold, but shivering from fear when she heard what sounded like paws walking in the snow. It's not even Winter yet when it's still autumn outside. She was still crying silently as she heard him.

Coming out from the trees, the wolf walked on all 4 legs, coming in a slow pace, growling softly towards her. She had to stay very still when the wolf face was now mere inches from her face. She still had her tears streaming down her cheeks to her chin until it started dripping. She had a scent of jasmine and raspberry smell that he recognized that smell from earlier when he saw her that same day at a small store when she waited outside for her now ex-boyfriend. He then stuck out his tongue and he licked her tears away. Padme sighed deeply that she was holding in somewhat relief. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. Her heart condition she has was an A-fib in her heart that her heart beat can go really faster than a regular heart beat on an adult. (That's what my cousin, Sarah has.) Charlie knew of her condition and she happened to be his patient.

Charlie looked out of the window to see what the fucking hell was going on there. As soon as he saw Jason's wolf form in front of Padme, he started to worry about Padme's condition. Charlie had to quickly go back to his office to get her medications in which it would take like 5 to 10 minutes by driving his car. He had to leave now to get her medications. But, right at the moment, Jason had some vitamins that would help for the time being. Jason was still outside with Padme and he saw his furry head nuzzled up to her face. Padme relaxed some more in some way but, she was still in a traumatic state of what Ray did to her. Jason was helping to calm her down and the wolf sensed it that she was scared of her now dead ex-boyfriend.

Padme had calmed down some how when she lifted her hands to rub his head. She smiled at how so soft his fur that she felt was. She knew that he was a werewolf. She knew that her father was 1 as well. John Johnson was the leader of the wolf pack. Padme was no wolf of course. Not yet though unless Jason or someone else in the pack can turn her into 1 every month. Padme was drawn to Jason. He can feel that she is his mate. The wolf could smell Ray on her because he knew that she was raped before she ran off to get help and she hide herself from Ray. She needed to go to the hospital so the doctors can examine her heart and do a rape kit on her. Jason can only hope that she wouldn't carry the bastard's baby. Padme thought of a name for the wolf. "Star light." She said softly to him. The wolf lifted his head when he gave her a soft growl purr and she heard him do that. He sounded to her that he liked his new nickname for him. The wolf licked her face lovingly as she lightly giggled. She was now more calmed down, but she would need her medication still for her heart and a rape kit when she goes to the hospital. Before Charlie walked outside from Jason's cabin, the wolf stepped back from her. Padme thought that he might go run away for the night to eat, but he didn't. He stayed where he was at. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked in a whispered. She thought that he was running away.

Just then, Jason felt the human and wolf transformation changing him back into his human form. It's painful at first. Jason moaned in pain and he was trembling. Padme was wondering what's going on. Charlie walked outside to see what's happening right in front of his very own eyes. Padme could hear him loud and clear. After the transformation stopped, Jason took quite a few deep breaths and then he looked up at both Charlie and Padme in which he was so focused on at this very moment as he eyed her. Jason stood up on some what shaky legs and he walked butt naked towards her. He must have lost his torn shorts somewhere in the woods. He sighed softly before he picked Padme up in bridal style into his arms. She gasped when she felt him lifted her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jason looked at Charlie with a determined look on his face. "Hey, Charlie, call up the hospital and tell them that I'm bringing in a patient for them to do a heart examine and a rape kit. And no questions asked." Jason said when he carried Padme into his cabin.

Charlie walked into the cabin with Padme and Jason. He heard her call his name. "Charlie, is that you in here?" Padme asked him. She needed to know that he was there with both her and Jason Gideon, who sat down on his bed with her in his lap, caressing her arms to help her calm down a bit. She needed to go to the hospital for the examination, doing a rape kit on her. Charlie was sure that she would get nervous with such things like that. Both he and Jason would never forget the look of being afraid on her face.

Charlie smiled at her curiosity. "Yes, Padme, it's me. I just need to make a phone call to both the hospital and my doctor's office where my secretary is at this moment. Melina works in the evenings on some nights to do some records for me." He said to her before he made those phone calls. He knew that Jason would never hurt her in any way. He also knew that Jason was becoming attracted to Padme and he was falling in love with her in the process. Jason Gideon saved her life from her now dead ex-boyfriend and he shred him to bits. He ate him from skin to clean bones in the process.

In his bedroom, Jason knew that Padme's heart was beating quickly than usual. He moved her to lie down on the bed before he quickly got dressed. Padme was trying to take slow deep breaths in hoping to get her heart beat back to a normal pace. Charlie rushed into his room. "Come on, Jason, and bring her with us to the hospital." After Charlie had said this, Jason lifted her into his arms and they walked out of his cabin and they got into Charlie's car and they drove as fast as he could to the hospital minutes away. Jason stayed with Padme in the back seat in his arms to make sure that she was okay. Jason would do anything for her and there was no doubt about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

After Charlie and Jason had brought Padme to the hospital, Jason had Padme call him by his first name before he gently placed Padme on a comfortable stretcher before the nurses and doctors were taking her to the examination room. Jason looked at the door where Padme went through with love, worry and concern. He felt the good pang feeling in his chest that he loves her and he would do anything to protect her from what any harm that would come to her. Gideon loved Padme when he first saw her. When he first turned into a werewolf, he knew that Padme became his mate.

Charlie then walked towards Jason from his Doctor's office next door when he gave him Padme's medical records and her medication for her heart in a zip lock bag. "Okay, Jason, here are Padme's records and her medication for her heart." He said as Jason looked at the records thoroughly before they walked over to the waiting room to wait for the doctor and they sat down and they waited. Charlie gave Jason Padme's medication. "I also called her father, John and I told him of what had happened and John will be here soon." The doctor said softly, but he was determined.

Jason looked at the doctor in surprise at first when and then he relaxed Charlie had told him that Padme's Dad was coming. "Okay, Charlie. When I go into the room with Padme, I'm not going to leave her side what so ever." Jason said when he turned to look at the doctor. Charlie knew that the former FBI BAU Agent was indeed falling in love with Padme Johnson and he smiled at this. Charlie was really happy that Jason may have found his mate. Both Jason and Charlie talked and waited for what condition Padme was in in the waiting room.

Just then, a Doctor walked over towards both Charlie and Jason. The Doctor looked at the both of them. "Alright, my name is Dr. Kasey and which 1 of you guys brought in Miss Johnson in here? Are you family or are you friends of hers?" The Doctor kindly asked them, but the Doctor had known Charlie for years.

Charlie told the Doctor that he was Padme's doctor and friend. "I'm her boyfriend, Doctor." Jason said with seriousness. When Gideon said this, both Charlie and Kasey stared at him with a weird looks on their faces like, 'what the hell are you talking about' look. But deep within Charlie, he knew that Jason was falling in love with Padme very strongly and deeply. "So, how is Padme, Doctor?" Gideon asked.

Kasey sighed. "Well, Mr. Gideon, Miss Johnson's condition id doing well, but we had to sedate her due to her nervous shaking and her heart rate went from her normal rate all the way up to 140 heart rate when we tried to calm her down." The doctor told them. Jason and Charlie was shocked at first. The doctor told them more of her condition along with the rape kit that they did on her before the nurses brought them into the results for DNA when Charlie told Gideon that he was going back to his house and that the FBI Agent to go stay with Padme. Jason then walked down the hall to find her room that she was staying in. He would stay with her to love and protect her. Gideon found her room as he walked in when he saw her. She was sleeping at the moment. Jason went further into the room before he brought the chair closer to her. He sat down as he looked at her with a tender smile on his face.

Jason then reached out his hand and he took her hand in his. He pulled the chair that he was sitting in closer to his mate. His face was now mere inches from hers. "It's a good thing that I rescued you earlier from that bad man, who was hurting you, Padme." He said in a whisper when he lifted her hand up to his lips and he placed kisses on her hand tenderly. He sniffed a bit when he could smell her scent. Gideon knew that she would wake up soon. His wolf within him wants her, but Jason knew that it would take some time to get over her situation when she feels a 100 percent better. "Come on, sweetheart, open those beautiful eyes of yours, Padme." He added quietly when he leaned over to her and he softly kissed her cheek before he pulled away to see her face.

Just then, she stirred and she turned her head towards him as she heard his voice that she recognized. She opened her eyes. "Jason, is that you right next to me?" Padme said weakly as she tried to wake herself up some more. Padme felt more relaxed at this very moment. She knew that Jason was right beside her and she knew what had happened earlier when she was brought to the hospital.

"I'm right here, Padme, sweetheart. I'm right here." Jason said as she smiled and she placed her hand on top on his when he was still holding her hand. Just then, Padme heard the door opened and she heard. "Padme, oh, thank God that you're okay. I was so worried about you." She recognized her father, John's voice the minute he came in. Jason looked up at John and he knew that he was Padme's father.

She smiled at this. "Hey, Dad." She said before John walked on the other side of her before he gave her a kiss on her cheek. They were talking about what had happened t her and that was when Gideon saved her life from Ray. Padme's father was very glad that things went very well so far. John told Jason that he was going to get her things from Ray's house and Gideon gave him his address to drop her things off at his cabin. Jason also knew that John was the leader of the wolf pack when he told him and Gideon had sensed it. Padme knew this as well when she told Jason that her Dad was a werewolf.

John told his daughter while he was holding her hand that he would see her around, but not around the full moon when he transforms into a wolf. Mr. Johnson told Jason to stay and protect Padme with his life and Gideon promised him that and John left. Padme's Doctor told her to stay for another night for observation. Padme never once protested on this. Jason smiled at her for that. She knew better than that to not be stubborn like her father and her mother. Gideon stayed with his mate all through the night until it was time for to leave the Hospital in the morning or in the afternoon. Padme fell sound asleep. She had a long rough night. Jason knew that it was getting really late himself, so he held her hand to let her know that he was staying with her before he rested his head on the bed and he fell asleep. This was a rough night indeed.

Criminal Minds Jason Gideon/OC Criminal Minds Jason Gideon/OC Criminal Minds

The next morning, Jason was asleep in the chair with his head rested on the hospital bed where Padme was still on while he was in the Hospital with Padme when he still held her hand. He was sound asleep when Padme softly squeezed his hand and she opened her eyes as she felt him holding her hand in his. She smiled. She lightly caressed his hand to let him know that she was awake. Gideon stirred a bit and he opened his eyes as he felt her hand before he lifted his head to look at her. He gave her a loving smile. "Good morning, Padme. How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He asked softly before he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. She didn't flinch at his touch. She knew that he was there with her.

Padme sighed softly and she turned her head where she heard Gideon's voice was coming from. She smiled warmly towards him. "I feel a bit tired, but I'm doing okay, so far, Jason." She whispered. She was still feeling half awake.

Jason chuckled at this. But he became serious. She waited for him to say something. "Before and when you come home with me back to my cabin, Padme." Jason said as he held her hand. His face was now inches from her face. She felt his breath on her face. Padme shivered with his breath on her. "I will stay and protect you." She nodded in understanding. "When I first saw you last night, when that man was hurting you. I'm a werewolf." Padme nodded once again at his words. "Ever since when I saw you, Padme, I could never take my eyes off of you 1 bit." He whispered. She smiled and she knew what he was just about to say. She sensed it.

Just then, a nurse walked into the Hospital room to give her medication and her breakfast and she left the room to give them privacy alone together. She sighed when she looked towards him as she held his hand in hers. "Do you love me, Jason?" She asked him. She felt so comfortable when Jason was around her.

Gideon sighed deeply before he leaned over more towards her. She felt his breath against her lips. "The truth is, Padme. I do love you with all of my heart." Jason paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Do you know why I love you so much, Padme?" She shook her head and her heart was beating in a good way when he was near her. "Because, not only that you're my mate. It's also because I'm the beast, who is in love with you and your beauty." With his words, Jason tenderly brushed her lips to his and she kissed him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

A few weeks later after Padme got released from the hospital, Jason Gideon had been taken very good care of her and Charlie was working in his office, working on medical records for his patients. Gideon took Padme over to her Doctor's to talk to Charlie to know about werewolf mating and he told her some of it. When they got to his cabin, Jason carried her into his cabin. John helped Jason get Padme's things from Ray's house and they brought her things to Gideon's cabin. Jason promised John to take good care of his daughter. And he did kept that promise and Jason also loved her very much indeed.

He walked into his bedroom and he placed her on his bed. Jason had to make sure that Padme took her medication for her heart. This night, Jason was going to mark her as his own mate. Gideon was right in front of her and Padme can feel his body heat radiating from him. He took her hand in his and he had her stand up onto her feet. He then rested his forehead against hers as she felt his skin against hers. "The full moon in a few days time, Padme." Jason told her as she nodded slowly in understanding. "I love you, Padme. And tonight, I'm going to mark you as mine." He added.

Padme's heart was pounding in her chest and she hoped that her heart rate where she had her A-fib in her heart would not go any higher that her regular heart beat. But this time, she hoped this heart beat was a good feeling when Gideon said those 3 words to her. She smiled towards him. "I love you too, Jason. Please, make love to me." Padme said as she lifted her hand towards his face when Gideon took hold of her hand as she caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

Jason then lifted Padme up into his arms as she squealed in delight before he gently laid her down in the center of their bed. They started slowly removing their clothes 1 by 1. Padme was nervous at first, but Jason was there to help guide her through it. Jason was all in his naked glory after he took off the last piece of clothing of his boxer shorts and he stepped out of them. When she was down to her panties and her bra, Jason helped Padme remove the clasp of her bra and he slowly took it off of her. They were in a sitting position on their bed. Now, he can see her full breasts in front of him. She then lifted her arms to cover them in shyness. "No." Gideon whispered to her when he rested his hands on her forearms to lower her arms to uncover her beautiful breasts. "You look beautiful, Padme, sweetheart." He said as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I really do, Jason?" She asked quietly. Gideon told that she really does look very beautiful to him before he had her laid on her back with her head on the pillow. She flinched a bit when she felt his hands on her skin and rubbing her body. Padme loved the feeling of his hands on her and it felt pretty good to her. Jason then took the hold of her panties and he slowly pulled them down her legs as he planted kisses on her smooth legs followed by it. Jason sat up on his knees when he looked down at her. 'My God, she is so beautiful from sitting up here.' Gideon thought. He then slowly and carefully lowered his body on top of hers as he settled himself in between her legs.

They softly moaned in pleasure the second he rested himself on top of her with their skin against skin. Padme looked up towards him and she raised her hand to cup his face in a gentle caress and he kissed her hand in the process when he looked down at her with love, lust and desire. Jason leaned down and he brushed her lips to his in a tender kiss when he raised his hand to cup her breasts 1 at a time. Padme was starting to feel herself in between her legs from his gentle and tender touches. Padme was feeling very comfortable with Jason completely. There were no words to their love making. There were only responses in their eyes, minds and their hearts. Padme spread her legs a bit wider on either side of Jason.

Their love said it all when Jason ran his hand down from her face, to her neck, breasts, to her flat stomach and all the way down to her wet folds as he kissed ad he licked her nipples into his mouth. Padme gasped and arched at his touch. Gideon then inserted 2 of his fingers into her wet core. She moaned in pleasure as she arched her hips up into his hand. Jason had to make sure that she was ready for him. She was getting very close to the edge of her climax when Gideon suddenly slid his fingers out of her wet slit. Padme whimpered at the loss of his touch.

He moved his hand to rest on her ass to spread her legs a little bit more open to him, so he could slowly and carefully positioned his cock at her wet entrance as he looked down at her into her beautiful eyes. Padme knew what he was going to do and she nodded towards Jason, telling him that it was okay as Gideon rested his arms on either side of her head. He then gently pushed the tip of his cock into her. His eyes went from brown to amber color. His wolf wanted Jason to bite mark her as his and he would do so while they make love. Her wet core was hot, wet and tight around his cock. The look on Jason's face was indescribable as he panted and moaned when he pushed himself further more inside of her. He thought that he was going to come into her right there and then. Jason's face was contorted in pleasure and pure bliss. Padme was exquisite to him.

Gideon groaned as he buried his head into her neck at the feel of her wrapped so snugly around him. Then he sank his teeth into her shoulder and Padme threw her head back against the pillows as she loudly moaned at the feeling between pleasure and pain. But this was a good pain when he just marked her as his. Padme Johnson was now Jason Gideon's mate. Padme held onto him tighter as she moaned and her inner walls clamped down on his cock when he was fully all the way inside of her. Jason's chest was rubbing against her breasts and he softly kissed her lips to his. The front of their bodies rubbed against each other as he looked down at her and he never broke any eye contact the second he started thrusting in and out of her.

Padme wrapped her legs around his waist and she ran her hands down his back to grab his ass and she could feel his muscles there were clenching as Jason softly grunted with every thrust in and out of her in a loving slow pace. She groaned and she arched her hips up to meet his thrusts. Jason kissed her deeply when they both moaned in pleasure and feeling their bodies. Their orgasms were approaching fast as Gideon quickly picked up the pace of their love making. It felt so really good to them both with the feeling as he shifted at different angles and feeling sensation was beyond description. Jason hit that sensational spot inside her and their moans were getting louder at the feeling.

Gideon ran his hand down along her side, caressing the sides of her breasts, along the way down to her leg in which he grabbed the back of her leg and he moved it higher up around his waist. His thrusts were going a bit more harder and faster to push himself more deep into her as deep as he could. Jason and Padme both gasped and groaned into their mouths while kissing as he reached down, lifting her legs up to spread them wider. His hands ran up from her back to her shoulders to keep her in place as he thrust into her with her legs into his arms when he pounded harder, faster, deeper and grinding against each other and Jason felt her inner vaginal walls clamped tighter around his cock. Their faces were contorted in pure pleasure.

His pelvis area was rubbing on her sensitive clit was building more climax on Padme as she panted and she arched her back when she threw her head back and she came hard with a loud moan his name in pure bliss. And along with that, within seconds after she came, it too had sent Jason over the edge with a shout and groan with her and he spilled his seed deep within her when he also came hard. Their bodies were trembling as they came down from their climaxes. Jason stayed on top of her and he stayed remain inside of her as he buried his head in her neck. The bite that he gave her on her shoulder healed fast. She was now his.

Jason rolled them over with him still inside her as he reached down to grab the blankets to cover themselves up. He looked up at her when he turned her head towards him as he lifted his head to kiss her lips to his in a loving kiss. Gideon held her into his arms firmly. Padme chuckled and she buried her head in between his neck and shoulder. They do love each other without end what so ever. "I love you, Jason Gideon, so very much." She said in a whisper. She was beginning to feel tired after a long few weeks. Jason was always there to help her with it together.

Gideon rested his head on hers when he smiled at her and he planted a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Padme Johnson, so very much." Jason said quietly and he meant every word of what he had said that he really loved her so much. He held her closer against him into his arms when she leaned up to kiss his cheek gently, but instead, Jason turned his head and he kissed her lips to his. He could never get enough of her. He knew that she was the 1 for him. Padme snuggled closer into Gideon's arms and they both closed their when sleep took over them into each other's arms. The beauty loved her beast.


End file.
